


С запахом французского сыра

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya
Summary: Cтранные люди находят привлекательными странные вещи.





	С запахом французского сыра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест:  
> http://sherlockbbc.diary.ru/p215569952.htm

— Только не фрик! Скажите, что мы справимся без него!

Грег рассмеялся. Демонстративная ненависть Салли к Шерлоку давно сидела у него в печёнках, но такая детская категоричность у взрослого человека, и не у кого-нибудь, а у офицера полиции, действительно смешна. Взгляд Грега упал на другой конец комнаты, и он подавил желание поморщиться. Вернув Салли протокол допроса и взяв свою чашку с её стола, Грег направился к кабинету. В коридоре, вежливо не заглядывая в приоткрытую дверь, стоял мужчина в дорогом костюме-тройке.

Не то чтобы Майкрофт Холмс хамил ему, а тем более его людям — в отличие от того же Шерлока, — или позволял себе вмешиваться в дела полиции, но рядом с ним Грега никогда не отпускало напряжение. С Шерлоком любой нормальный человек мог почувствовать себя на равных: да, он чёртов гений, но это компенсировалось тонной слабостей и недостатков вроде наркозависимости или отсутствия представления о правилах хорошего тона. Его брата же, казалось, создали усовершенствованной версией, киборгом без слабостей и тем более недостатков. Даже властность и периодически проскальзывающее высокомерие — превратившие бы любого другого в напыщенного павлина — будто были лишь вишенкой на торте его совершенства. Ну на самом деле, невозможно представить Майкрофта Холмса совершающим что-то недопустимое или выходящее за рамки хорошего тона. Раз делает он, значит, это априори правильно. У Грега до сих пор сжимались кулаки при воспоминании о той сцене в кабинете. Надменный засранец.

Грег понимал, что в нём говорит предубеждение, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Майкрофт Холмс виртуозно манипулировал людьми, даже умудряясь не перекинуться с ними ни словом — просто проходя мимо, — что уж говорить про тех, с кем он поддерживал контакт.

Кофе норовил выплеснуться, и Грег уставился на него, боясь лишний раз резко вдохнуть.

— Мистер Холмс, — улыбнулся он, сделав вид, что поднял глаза, и тут же снова покосился на чашку.

— Старший инспектор, — поприветствовал его тот.

— Проходите, пожалуйста, — предложил Грег, заходя первым.

Естественно, он оставил пару клякс на полу, облил пальцы, капнул на брюки. Бумажные платки, где-то у него… Да, вот! Грег осторожно вытащил из кармана пиджака полупустую упаковку и, достав один, принялся оттирать ладони. При взгляде на стол он чертыхнулся. Заключение судмедэкспертов под чашкой окрасилось в нежно-коричневый цвет и влажно поблёскивало — пришлось спасать и его, пока не поздно.

Когда Грег наконец обернулся, Майкрофт Холмс уже закрыл за собой дверь и с интересом наблюдал за его манёврами.

— Извините. — Грег плюхнулся в кресло, указав на место напротив. — Садитесь, пожалуйста.

— Благодарю.

Наконечник зонта едва слышно стукнул о пол, рядом с почти до зеркального блеска вычищенными чёрными ботинками: Холмс величественно опустился на дешёвый стул и сразу стал выглядеть хозяином кабинета. Как у него это получается?

— Итак, чем могу помочь? — Грег подался вперёд, сцепив руки в замок.

— Возможно, вы слышали об убийстве, произошедшем в Сити на прошлой неделе. Жертва — Артур Хантон, директор F.C.O.

— Видел в новостях, что убили какого-то финансового эксперта, но не вдавался в подробности, — с лёгким сердцем ответил Грег. Ему своих убийств хватало, чтобы интересоваться ещё и чужими.

Холмс кивнул, словно он подтвердил его мысли:

— Вы расследуете убийство переводчицы Марии Рамос одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего года рождения. Тело найдено одиннадцать дней назад в её квартире.

Сложив два и два, Грег оживился:

— Вы полагаете, что между этими убийствами есть связь? У нас его забирают? — Минус одна головная боль. Отличная новость. Он потянулся к телефону, чтобы попросить принести материалы и заодно обрадовать своих ребят, когда Холмс его остановил:

— Позвольте, я закончу. У полиции Сити действительно есть основания полагать, что эти убийства взаимосвязаны. Тем не менее передача вашего дела им не целесообразна. Убийца будет менее осторожным и более предсказуемым, пока думает, что связь не обнаружили.

— А как?.. А!

— Да, — подтвердил Холмс. — Вероятно, убийца может узнать, кто ведёт дело.

— Но как мы будем заниматься ими параллельно, если ни у нас, ни у них нет полной информации?

— Разумеется, вам её предоставят и будут вовремя сообщать об изменениях. Вам придётся действовать так же. Я приношу извинения за неудобства, но, к сожалению, лучшего варианта пока нет. Чтобы не афишировать ваш контакт с полицией Сити, всю информацию буду передавать я. — Он достал часы на цепочке из кармана жилета, взглянул на них и, со стуком захлопнув крышку, убрал обратно. — К сожалению, сейчас я вынужден уйти, но буду благодарен, если сегодня в полвосьмого вечера вы сможете принести материалы вот по этому адресу. — На стол легла невзрачная белая визитка с именем и адресом. Оживлял её только лаконичный синий логотип. — Хорошего дня, старший инспектор.

Грег поднялся, глядя на идеально ровную спину направляющегося к выходу Холмса. Тот остановился, прежде чем повернуть ручку:

— Если не возражаете, заодно я взгляну на них сам. Это займёт какое-то время, но, возможно, я смогу дать совет.

Он дежурно улыбнулся и покинул кабинет, неслышно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Рухнув обратно в кресло, Грег покрутил в пальцах визитку. Ну что ж, дело у них не забирают — даже, скорее, добавляют проблем. Это с одной стороны. С другой, Шерлок бы никогда им не занялся: слишком скучно для его сиятельства, а теперь за материалы возьмётся сам Майкрофт Холмс. Конечно, он не будет расследовать всё от и до, но Шерлок неоднократно признавал, что брат умнее. Значит, выводы умеет делать не хуже. Раз не получается скинуть убийство, может получится его быстрее раскрыть. Потерпит он немного общество этого киборга, с него не убудет, зато польза для статистики и личного дела: что ни говори, сотрудничество с полицией Сити, особо важное дело, заинтересовавшее такого человека, как Майкрофт Холмс, режим секретности — всё не рядовая бытовуха.

Грег снова посмотрел на визитку и хмыкнул. Дорожная служба Лондона, Майкрофт Холмс, референт.

***

Штаб-квартира Дорожной службы встретила его ярко освещённым холлом и тишиной. В воздухе витал едва уловимый запах химии, притворяющийся цитрусом: уборщики уже закончили с полами. Стоило Грегу предъявить удостоверение дежурным охранникам, те без вопросов пропустили его и объяснили, как добраться до нужного кабинета.

В пустых коридорах царил полумрак: только указатели аварийных выходов рассеивали густую темноту. У нужной приёмной Грег притормозил и постучал. Дождавшись разрешения войти, он заглянул внутрь. В большой комнате между двух уютных диванов примостился небольшой столик, а в другом конце за широким столом что-то быстро набирала на компьютере Антея. Как всегда, подтянутая и собранная, словно час назад начала рабочий день. Клавиши под её пальцами отстукивали сумасшедший ритм.

— Добрый вечер.

— Старший инспектор, — безэмоционально ответила она, не отрываясь от монитора, — Мистер Холмс ждёт вас, проходите.

Стараясь подавить нервную улыбку, вызванную неуместным мандражом, он пересёк приёмную и постучал. Помнится, у него похоже поджимался живот в академии перед экзаменами. Он выступал на пресс-конференциях, не раз выстаивал в кабинетах начальства разной величины, общался с родственниками жертв, но почему-то именно сейчас кожу закололо тысячей невидимых иголок. Умеет Майкрофт Холмс создать атмосферу, талантливый сукин сын.

Услышав оклик, Грег зашёл в знакомый кабинет и прикрыл за собой дверь. На этот раз здесь стояло кресло для посетителей, да и вообще было гораздо… человечнее — наверное, из-за мягкого света ламп.

— Добрый вечер, старший инспектор, — поприветствовал его Холмс, под стать своему секретарю, будто только что надевший слепяще белую рубашку и новый, отглаженный костюм. — Прошу прощения, что вы вынуждены тратить свободное время на работу, но, боюсь, раньше я не мог освободиться, а мы заинтересованы в скорейшем результате. Прошу вас, садитесь, — он указал на пустующее кресло, — выпьете что-нибудь? Чай? Кофе? Виски?

— Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс, — отозвался Грег. Он передал Холмсу флэшку и, положив на стол папку, опустился на мягкое — гораздо мягче, чем выглядело, — сиденье. Не уснуть бы. Улыбнувшись, он ответил: — Чай — это здорово, спасибо. И не беспокойтесь, у меня всё равно не было планов на вечер. Быстрее раскрыть это дело и в моих интересах.

— Антея, будьте добры, чай для старшего инспектора Лестрейда. Для меня как обычно, — подняв трубку телефона, приказал Холмс и снова обратился к Грегу: — Мне нужно время, чтобы ознакомиться с делом. Вы могли бы задержаться? Если возникнут вопросы, будет проще, если вы будете здесь. Полиция Сити передала материалы по Артуру Хантону. — Он подтолкнул чёрную папку к краю стола.

Поблагодарив, Грег притянул её к себе.

Секретарь нашла тело Хантона у того в кабинете, когда зашла утром забрать документы. Следов борьбы не обнаружено, на затылке остался след от удара тяжёлым тупым предметом. Фотография тупого предмета была тут же: обычно стоявшая в углу статуэтка длинноволосой полной женщины, застывшей в причудливой коленопреклонённой позе. Преступник бросил её в метре от тела, оставив на бежевом ковролине следы крови. Никаких отпечатков, никаких намёков на то, кто это мог быть. Хрен знает, почему полиция Сити решила, что между их убийствами есть связь.

Хотя, скорее всего, это решила не полиция, а Холмс. Тогда отгадка кроется в каком-нибудь шнурке на левом ботинке уборщика, и Грег её в жизни не найдёт. Тем не менее он погрузился в чтение, не пропуская ни единой мелочи и заостряя внимание на каждой детали, какую мог разглядеть. Раз ему предстоит работать над этим делом, он выложится на полную.

Грег широким жестом потянулся почесать в затылке и тут же вскинулся, чтобы удержать поднос. Он настолько увлёкся, что даже не заметил, как Антея поставила тот на столик рядом. В полупустой теперь чашке ещё колыхался чай. Хорошо, что, разлившись на блюдце и подносе, он не намочил выпечку: на тонкой небольшой тарелке лежала пара украшенных шоколадной глазурью круассанов. Рот тут же наполнился слюной. Кроме съеденного второпях сэндвича, у Грега сегодня даже маковой росинки во рту не было, не считая бесконечных литров кофе и чая. Он посмотрел на Холмса:

— Извините, не заметил, что приходила Антея.

— Я так и понял. Ничего страшного.

Грегу стало неуютно от его взгляда. Холмс смотрел на него, как взрослые дети на животных в зоопарке: будто ему достаточно любопытно, чтобы постоять у клетки пару минут, но недостаточно, чтобы потратить на это весь день. Вот он через несколько мгновений и вернулся к папке с делом. Помедлив, Грег взял круассан и последовал его примеру, стараясь не испачкать страницы.

В следующий раз в реальность его вернул шум. Холмс встал и прошёлся по кабинету, остановившись у портрета Её Величества. Он так внимательно его разглядывал, словно впервые видел.

— В день убийства шёл дождь? — наконец заговорил он.

— Да, — недоумённо ответил Грег.

— Хм-м-м… — Холмс ещё немного помолчал, прежде чем продолжить: — Да, связь, конечно, очевидна.

— Конечно, — не удержался Грег. Он честно старался пробормотать это как можно тише, однако преуспел или нет, знал только Холмс, продолживший как ни в чём ни бывало:

— Раньше я только полагал, основываясь на косвенных признаках, которые вы нашли в отчёте, но теперь почти уверен… — Он запнулся и, бросив взгляд на часы, сменил тему: — Мы задержались. Завтра около четырех я буду свободен и смогу заехать в Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы всё спокойно обсудить. К тому времени полиция Сити проведёт анализы, подтвердит или опровергнет моё предположение. Мне не нужно будет раздвигать расписание, мы сможем спокойно обсудить существующее положение дел и спланировать дальнейшее сотрудничество. Заодно и вы просмотрите дело Хантона до конца. Прошу прощения, что вам пришлось впустую провести тут столько времени, но мне правда могла понадобиться ваша помощь.

Пока Грег аккуратно раскладывал в папке документы, в которых, задумавшись, успел навести беспорядок, Холмс выключил компьютер и, захватив чёрный кейс, направился к выходу. Антея уже ушла. Силуэт Холмса впереди казался выше и шире в плечах, их шаги гулко отдавались в ушах. Всё-таки пустое офисное здание ночью — малоприятное место.

— Всего хорошего, старший инспектор, — попрощался Холмс и направился к припаркованному у входа лимузину, дверь которого услужливо придерживал водитель.

Плюхнувшись на сиденье своего БМВ, Грег передёрнул плечами. На улице стало зябко и зарядила морось — если не повезёт, к утру она превратится в настоящий дождь. Часы показывали четверть двенадцатого. Он и не заметил, как пролетело время. Оказывается, когда занят делом, Холмс становится по-настоящему незаметным человеком. Наверное, это прозвучит абсурдно, но Грег даже получил удовольствие: приятно поработать в тишине, не отвлекаясь и зная, что рядом тоже кто-то впахивает внеурочно, к тому же при этом не дёргает из-за ерунды.

Грег нагнал лимузин на светофоре, а когда через несколько минут тот начал притормаживать у обочины, включил поворотник, чтобы объехать его справа. Навстречу, как назло, нёсся поток, поэтому ему осталось наблюдать, как шофёр снова выскочил, чтобы открыть дверь дорого одетой женщине, грациозно опустившейся на заднее сиденье. До сих пор Грег никогда не задумывался, что Майкрофт Холмс — обычный человек. Вернее, необычный, но не настолько, чтобы не есть, не спать, не заниматься сексом. Почему-то сложно было осознать, что ему не чужды подобные низменные потребности. А ведь с его возможностями ему доступны вещи и партнёры, которые многим и не снились.

Наверное, именно такую женщину Грег мог представить рядом с Майкрофтом Холмсом: сексапильную, умную, сильную. Знающую себе цену. Каково это — быть партнёром Майкрофта Холмса? Перед мысленным взором выросла подтянутая стройная фигура в идеально сшитом костюме-тройке, с неизменным зонтом. Воображаемый Холмс одарил Грега знакомым изучающим взглядом, и того передёрнуло. Какой бред лезет в голову на ночь глядя. При воспоминании о быстро скрывшейся в салоне женщине он покачал головой и прибавил скорость. Спать. Есть и спать.

***

Когда Холмс приехал на следующий день, Грег мёрз из-за открытого окна. Помня про назначенную встречу, он боялся не успеть пообедать, поэтому с утра сделал сэндвичи, чтобы не тратить время днём. К сожалению, дома светлая мысль об особенностях многих французских сыров ему в голову не пришла. Лишь когда вернулся из туалета, Грег сообразил, какую глупость сделал. Теперь в его кабинете витал богатый аромат выдержанных, хорошо пропитавшихся носков. Оставалось надеяться, что распахнутые створки пропускали не только слишком холодный для осени воздух, но и способствовали скорейшей вентиляции. Не смертельно, конечно, но перед Холмсом неудобно.

Услышав стук в дверь, он вздохнул:

— Войдите.

Как всегда, Холмс был подтянут, элегантен и образцово вежлив: на его лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул, когда он перешагнул порог.

— Добрый день, старший инспектор.

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс. Простите за запах — я неудачно съел сэндвич с сыром.

— Почему же «неудачно». Если вы утолили голод и получили удовольствие, то говорить о неудаче неуместно. — Как же ему не шла эта его дежурная улыбка. — Не переживайте из-за запаха. Он меня не беспокоит. — Положив на стол тонкую папку, он достал из кармана флэшку и спросил: — Приступим?

Грег потянулся к USB-порту:

— Ваши предположения подтвердились?

— Да. Когда я увидел фотографии квартиры Марии Рамос, связь между этими убийствами стала очевидной. Вы обратили внимание на шнурки Хантона?

— Шнурки, — повторил Грег.

— О. — Холмс повернулся к нему, и его лицо приобрело почти человеческое выражение.

— Нет, — поспешил откреститься Грег, — я действительно вчера думал о шнурках в этом ключе, но… Э-э-э... Боюсь, я не знаю, о чём вы хотите сказать.

Взгляд Холмса изменился, и у Грега снова появилось желание поёжиться. Холмс смотрел на него, как тогда в штаб-квартире Дорожной службы: будто думает взять палочку и потыкать, чтобы проверить, отреагирует ли зверушка.

— Хм-м-м… — Холм постучал пальцами по ручке зонта, о чём-то размышляя. Когда он опустил глаза, Грег как можно незаметнее повёл шеей, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Помолчав несколько секунд, Холмс поднялся и продолжил: — Несколько файлов я сохранил отдельно. Папка называется «Связь».

Он обошёл стол и теперь стоял за спиной Грега, наблюдая за его манипуляциями.

— Вот. Будьте добры, откройте фотографии рядом. Здесь прихожая Рамос. Посмотрите на эту пару чёрных ботильонов. На одном отсутствует шнурок. — Он наклонился вперёд и указал на этажерку для обуви, привлекая внимание к красивым холёным рукам.

Впервые Грег оказался так близко к Майкрофту Холмсу. Да он вообще не помнил, чтобы тот кому-нибудь позволял вот так вторгаться в своё личное пространство. Сейчас, когда они почти соприкасались плечами, Майкрофт Холмс больше не казался киборгом. У него были светлые, почти безволосые ладони — пожалуй, с более мягкими очертаниями, чем ожидаешь увидеть у мужчины. Из-под дорогой серой ткани пиджака идеально выверенно выглядывал белоснежный манжет с запонкой. Запонкой!

В воздухе плыли едва уловимые свежие нотки мужского парфюма. Грегу даже захотелось придвинуться и как следует принюхаться. Он покосился на профиль Холмса. Ну, не красавец, да, но явно за собой следит: выбрит идеально, и тёмные узкие баки ему неожиданно к лицу. Грег отвернулся, постаравшись сконцентрироваться на деле. Это его с голодухи, наверное, несёт — надо было нормально пообедать, а не перебиваться кусками.

Холмс же тем временем объяснял:

— Когда я их увидел, всё встало на свои места. Если вы приглядитесь, увидите, что на ботинках Хантона разные шнурки. Они почти идентичны — издалека разницу сложно заметить. Один чуть длиннее второго, но это легко скрадывается за счёт узла. Можно предположить, что шнурок порвался и Хантон вставил новый, но оба шнурка не новые. В результатах анализа вы найдёте заключение: шнурки с ботильона Рамос и с правого ботинка Хантона идентичны. — Он выпрямился и, уперевшись бёдрами на стол рядом, посмотрел на Грега сверху вниз. — Ранее мои предположения о существовании романтической связи между ними основывались на косвенных доказательствах. Должно быть, вы их видели: её имя выделено в списке специалистов, хотя она не работала с ним напрямую, волоски на костюме, билеты на концерт группы, которая, вероятно, больше заинтересует молодую девушку, чем женщину за сорок, его жену. Все факты можно было легко объяснить и другими причинами — просто вместе они выглядели подозрительно. Теперь же сомнений не осталось.

— Почему в таком случае ни мы, ни полиция Сити не нашли в распечатках оператора их звонков и СМС друг другу? — Грег поднял взгляд на собеседника.

— Плохо искали, — отрезал тот. — Либо у них были специальные телефоны для связи, либо электронная почта. Думаю, они оба соблюдали осторожность. — Он сложил руки на груди и сосредоточенно нахмурился. — Молодая любовница, да ещё неподходящего круга. Последние пару лет положение Хантона было слишком нестабильным. Он не мог позволить себе огласку информации подобного рода. Я склоняюсь к электронной почте: скрыть следы посещения сайта проще, чем прятать телефон так, чтобы он всё равно был доступен. Вряд ли Хантон с Рамос ожидали покушения и спрятали телефоны. Полиция бы их нашла… Тем не менее стоит повторить обыски.

Оттолкнувшись от стола, он снова пошёл к стулу для посетителей. Грег невольно уставился на его задницу и, сообразив, что делает, впечатал лицо в ладони. Да что с ним творится? Не может же он увлечься... Да даже просто заинтересоваться Майкрофтом Холмсом. Ладно мужчина, не впервые, но это же Майкрофт Холмс! Нашёл куда смотреть. Да и задница всё равно прикрыта полами пиджака. Пытаясь собраться, Грег потёр виски и выпрямился. Холмс уже удобно устроился на стуле и закинул ногу на ногу:

— Я склоняюсь к мысли о личных мотивах. Не так давно Хантон связался со своим адвокатом: он хотел изменить завещание. Видимо, кому-то это могло не понравиться. Нападавший явно мужчина, около шести футов ростом, в хорошей физической форме…

— Как вы это узнали?! — возопил Грег, наплевав на вежливость.

— Сопоставил углы, под которыми он держал орудия преступлений, когда ударил Хантона и когда — Рамос. Она пыталась сопротивляться, но он справился с ней довольно легко, хотя она уже много лет была постоянной клиенткой фитнес-центра. Такое под силу не каждому мужчине, что уж говорить о женщинах. Кроме того, отпечаток подошвы на диване явно не меньше сорок третьего размера. — На этих словах Грег нахмурился, и Холмс неожиданно проявил великодушие: — Не вините себя и свою команду. Не так просто заметить тёмный след на чёрной коже. Ногу он ставил не перпендикулярно поверхности, при беглом взгляде легко не узнать отпечаток обуви.

Ещё раз пролистав фотографии в поисках пресловутого отпечатка, Грег устало откинулся на спинку и спросил:

— Вы кого-то подозреваете?

— Попрошу полицию Сити проверить любовника миссис Хантон. Вы сможете в ближайшее время провести повторный обыск?

— Разумеется, — ответил Грег и тут же спохватился: — Может быть, хотите что-нибудь выпить? Простите, что не предложил раньше.

Фиговый из него хозяин.

— Кофе был бы кстати, благодарю вас, — неожиданно согласился Холмс и улыбнулся этой своей дурацкой улыбкой. А Грег-то был уверен, тот пьёт только копи лювак из раритетного фарфора. Пока смотрел, как кофеварка выплёвывает тонкие коричневые струйки, он вспоминал их разговор. А если эта искусственная улыбка на самом деле не искусственная? Вряд ли бы кто-то строил из себя не пойми что в ответ на рядовое предложение выпить. И уж тем более невозможно заподозрить в этом Майкрофта Холмса, не с его рациональным умом. Может, так он на самом деле выражает эмоции? Сложно представить, если честно, но почему нет?

Когда Грег вернулся в кабинет, то на мгновение застыл: сняв пиджак, Холмс стоял у стола спиной к двери и что-то на нём пристально рассматривал. Жилет подчёркивал талию и отличную, кстати, задницу, а брюки — длинные ноги. Майкрофт Холмс оказался горячей штучкой, кто бы мог подумать.

— Старший инспектор? — окликнул он, не оборачиваясь. — Я ещё раз просмотрел отчёт полиции Сити. Думаю, у нас может появиться ещё одна зацепка. Не хотите взглянуть?

Грег закрыл за собой дверь и поставил чашку рядом с Холмсом. Хватит витать в облаках — у него есть работа.

***

В следующий раз они встретились через несколько дней. Грег зашёл в ресторан, и услужливый администратор проводил его к столику, за которым ждал Холмс.

— Добрый день, Мистер Холмс.

— Добрый день, старший инспектор. Прошу прощения, что вам приходится тратить обеденный перерыв на работу, но, боюсь, я очень ограничен во времени. Позвольте вас пригласить — это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Грег уселся напротив, благодарно кивнув:

— Ничего страшного, но спасибо.

Он с любопытством огляделся. До сих ему довелось бывать в таких местах буквально пару раз: в первый раз по молодости: накопил и сходил из любопытства, а во второй пригласил бывшую жену, когда делал ей предложение. Ну, не так сильно они отличаются от обычных человеческих ресторанов, разве что космическим счётом и какими-нибудь бантиками в туалете.

Сделав заказ, они остались одни, и Холмс перешёл к делу:

— Так где вы нашли ключ?

— Он был приклеен ко дну тумбочки в спальне. Только сегодня утром мы нашли номер ячейки — она записала его в рабочем ежедневнике. Просто набор цифр и аббревиатура. Я подумал, вы захотите это увидеть. — Грег протянул ему документы.

Майкрофт бросил на них беглый взгляд, посмотрел на Грега и погрузился в чтение.

Пообедали они в тишине. Раз Холмс не лез с разговорами, Грег просто позволил себе получить удовольствие от сочного розового стейка. Будь его воля, он бы так каждый обед, с позволения сказать, работал.

Когда они закончили, пошёл дождь. Холмс раскрыл для них обоих зонт:

— До Скотланд-Ярда недалеко, давайте пройдёмся, старший инспектор. Признаться, мне нужно было подумать, чтобы просчитать все варианты. — Он говорил тихо, но Грег всё равно отчётливо слышал каждое слово. Они почти касались друг друга локтями. Если бы кто-нибудь раньше сказал Грегу, что он будет уютно прогуливаться с Майкрофтом Холмсом, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска, но неисповедимы пути, да… — Даже удивительно, что мисс Рамос в таком юном возрасте работала над настолько сложным проектом. Впечатляет. Артур Хантон всегда умел находить кадры. Однако это всё меняет. Возможно, личный мотив тут ни при чём. Или он не был единственным. — Помолчав, он заключил: — Крайне не вовремя. Нам придётся заново спланировать расследование. Интересно.

Грег с изумлением посмотрел на него и, наверное, впервые по-настоящему осознал, как сильно похожи Шерлок и Майкрофт. Последний тоже любил головоломки, пусть и предпочитал решать их в безопасности кабинетов. Холмс поймал взгляд Грега и остановился, повернувшись к тому лицом:

— Спросите меня, старший инспектор.

Он стоял так близко. Грег никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Холмс сейчас подастся вперёд и поцелует его. Наверное, глупо такому удивляться — всё-таки тому не пятнадцать лет, — но Грег всё равно изумлённо думал, как искусно Холмс создал интимную, полную ожидания атмосферу только для них двоих посреди оживлённой улицы. Он вдохнул едва уловимый, свежий запах парфюма, скользнул взглядом по держащей тёмную рукоятку зонта ладони — с более мягкими очертаниями, чем ожидаешь от мужчины, — и, поколебавшись, спросил совсем не то, что собирался:

— Мистер Холмс, я не хочу вас оскорбить. Если я не прав, давайте сделаем вид, что я не спрашивал, но… Э-э-э… Ладно. Мистер Холмс, вы соблазняете меня? В прошлый раз. И сегодня…

Что его могло заинтересовать в Греге? Его сексапильный намечающийся живот? Или незаурядный ум? Пока Грег боролся с недоверием и сомневался, не облажался ли, Холмс снова двинулся вперёд:

— Должен признаться, меня… заворожила ваша неуклюжесть, старший инспектор. Она обезоруживает.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать. — Грег нервно улыбнулся. — Ещё никто не делал комплимент моим рукам из альтернативного места.

Холмс приподнял уголки губ в едва заметной ответной улыбке:

— Вы поужинаете со мной, старший инспектор?


End file.
